To Be Honest
by GlammieGirl328
Summary: "C'mon, it'll be fun." Innocent enough right? Fun little one-shot to pass the time. Reviews are appreciated. Part of the Kishin Formally Known as Asura.


Glammie: I'm so sorry this is late, but this should hold you guys over until after Christmas, so here is my one-shot.

Kid: Wow, you really missed writing didn't you?

Glammie: Of course, this became apart of my life.

Kid: Well if you say so.

Glammie: Oh hush and do the disclaimer.

Kid: Glammiegirl328 does not own Soul Eater.

Glammie: But, I will become the queen of Maka×Asura pairings.

(): Additional Info

"": Dialogue between characters.

To Be Honest

For some reason Arusa let his wife-to-be talk him into doing a couple's survey that they found in one of her Seventeen magazines.

Maka: C'mon, it'll be fun! (Batting her eyelashes)

Arusa: Uhhh, fine. (Grabbing two pens and some paper)

Couple's Love Survey:

Names:

M: Maka Albarn

A: Arusa (Asura) Death

Ages:

M: 17

A: 18 (Wait did you want my real age?)

Gender:

M: Girl

Arusa: Boy

What words would you use to describe yourself?:

M: Serious, caring, loyal

A: Romantic, hilarious, serious

How about your significant other?:

M: Sarcastic, sweet

A: Adorable, violent "Makachop!" "What was that for?" "To keep my violent personality."

What is something you dislike about your girl/boy friend?:

M: He can be annoying at times.

A: She tends to hit people with really heavy books.

What is something your significant other may dislike about you?:

M: I hit him with books that I'm reading.

A: I like to make jokes at her expense.

Do you guys have any pet names?:

M: Babe,Arushie, Arusa

A: My love,Baka, Maka

What was your first impression of him/her?:

M: Kind of cute. (Real first impression is the root of everything evil)

A: Adorable and smart. (Annoying when she tried to thwart my plans)

Where was your first date?:

M: A nice dinner at a diner.

Arusa: Dinner at a diner

Who asked who out first?:

M: He did.

A: Meeee! "Stop smiling like an idiot."

What do you like about your bf/gf?:

M: He is really sweet and thoughtful.

A: She is passionate and caring.

What is the best gift s/he ever gave you?

M: His heart. "Awww, you love me!" "Stop reading my paper!"

A: My new life.

What are some issues that you have?

M: I'm really violent.

A: I get overly attached. "Indeed." "Now who's reading each other's papers."

What concerns you about your relationship?

M: That his old self could resurface.

A: That someone could try and take her away from me.

Is there anything you wanna gain from the relationship?

M: A sense of security in a male.

A: A family.

Do you want kids?

M: You're a little late in asking.

A: I could go for 2 more. "Oh no the hell you don't! " "I swore this test was confidential. "

How about marriage?

M: Kinda getting there.

A: Just gotta set the date.

Moving in?

M: Seriously, we're passed all this.

A: I agree. "Really?" "What? You did it."

Are you intimate?

M: Yes. *Blushes*

A: Hellz yeah.

Who usually leads it?

M: I honestly couldn't tell you.

A: ^She does. "What's so funny!"

Do you enjoy it?

M: This is so embarrassing.

A: Love it.

Any kinks?

M: No... *Glares at Arusa*

A: If I answer I die.

Do you love her/him?

M: Unconditionally.

A: With all my heart.

Who said it first?

M: Me.

A: Maka. (But I thought I first)

Do you guys fight?

M: Sometimes.

A: Not often.

What is it about?

M: Secrets.

A: My past.

What is somethin irresistible about you gf/bf?

M: When he is romantic or says romantic things.

A: When she acts so shy, but she is so hot at times.

How do you react to that?

M: Well...

A: Never kiss and tell.

Was your lover your first?

M: Yes.

A: Kinda.

How often do you have sex?

M: Um... 3 or more. Depends.

A: No more than like 3- 5 times a week.

How often a night?

M: I have no idea.

A: Seriously, we lose count.

What is your favorite part of his/her body?

M: His abs. (Seriously, you could grind meat on those things.)

A: Her boobs. (No matter how much smack people talk about them.)

Is there anything else we should know?

M: I think you got it all.

A: Pretty much.

(Later)

Maka and Arusa sat and looked through both papers. They compared answers and laughed at the similarity of some. When it got to the questions about intimacy, Maka noticed one of Arusa's answers.

Maka: Arusa? (Looking up at him) What's this?

Arusa: I knew that I would have to tell you this soon,and I thought it'd be better now then after the wedding.

Maka: Telling me what? (Frowning)

Arusa: That I wasn't technically a virgin when we first slept together.

Maka: Technically?

Arusa: In my old body, before our fight, I was with Arachne.

Maka said nothing.

Arusa: We had grown close. Well, as close as she was getting to me. I was still skeptical of people, so I kept my emotional distance from her. However, I guess having me to herself wasn't enough for her. She wanted my body too.

Arusa: So, I gave her what she wanted. Then I felt her becoming a nuisance to me, so I destroyed her.

Maka had never said anything. She sat the listening carefully. Oddly enough, she wasn't angry. Instead she seem to try to understand. She had already come to terms with Arusa having a hard past. She learned that instead of criticizing, she would try to understand.

Maka: So when you came back, they started you off fresh?

Arusa: Yeah, but since I still have my memories of it, I feel like I'm not.

Maka smirked a bit.

Arusa: What? (Raising an eyebrow)

Maka: Even when I should be pissed with you, I can't seem to muster up the emotion.

Arusa: Well, you have a right to if you want.

Maka: Why would I be mad. I told you after I found out that you were a kishin, anything that happened in your past is your past. You are a different and better person and I love you.

Arusa: I love you too.

Maka smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

Arusa: Now what wasthat about my abs?

Maka: Oh hush.

Arusa:(Picking up the paper) Oh, yes, you could grind meat on those things. (Impersonating Maka's voice)

Maka: Shuddup. (Sticking out her tongue)

Arusa:(Whispering in her ear) Mmmmm, I want you.

Maka: Ah, ah, ah, slow down, Pervy. The kids are only taking a nap. They'll be up soon.

Arusa: Fair enough. But tonight, you're mine.

Maka: Whatever you say. (Winking)

Extras:

Glammie: Ok I'm hyped up on ramen noodles, Hot Cheetos and Hawaiian Punch. Sorry again this is late, but I have craploads of work on me.

Natsu: I heard you finished Fairy Tail.

Glammie: Wah, why did you remind me?

Natsu: Sorry, but don't fret, you will have more in April.

Glammie: I heard.

Natsu: Ok, some roll over shout outs:

Dawn Julien-Garmadon: Thank you ever so much for your reviews, no matter how random or strange.

FW Wandering: Me either. It's been ongoing for so long. Oh, and on the Spirit thing, still thinking.

Hatter Quicktype: You sure know how to make a girl cry. I'm really happy inspired you. I love knowing yhat I make differences in people's lives. If it's making them what to express themselves in writing or gathering courage to do anything, I'm happy. Omg, I can't wait to read your story. I'll be your biggest cheerleader. (Trust me, I'm a pretty good cheerleader.) Keep reading and thanks.

Girl-luvs-manga: Or are they? (Duh duh duuuuhhh) *Dramatic music*

Glammie: Well, thank you all for your final reviews and please review this story. Also, Happy Friday the 13th!

XOXO- Masura Queen.


End file.
